Cub's new life
by mcc1089
Summary: King and Christie have a son, Cub. Cub's life is a mess, find out why...First Fanfic for Tekken. R&R mainly Cub centered
1. King's lucky night

After "The King of Iron Fist Tournament Four", King fell into depression; he decided to spare Marduk's life, even though he wanted to kill him. After deciding to get his butt out of the leather recliner, he took a walk to the nearest bar. Even though it was a strip club, he didn't care. Before he left, he took his mask off in rage and tore it up.

"Why does my life have to be like this?" he said to him self as he tied his hair in a pony tail before entering the club. As he entered the bar, a man stopped him and asked for his ID. King stared at the man and gave him his driver's license. The man glanced at the picture and at King.

"Have a good time." The man said as he handed the card back. King took a seat near the bar and asked for some shots. Not taking interest in the half naked girls around him, the bartender asked why the long face. King just shrugged and the bartender went back to his business. After about four shots, King watched the girls perform their dances when one of the dancers caught his eye. She was wearing a skimpy, purple, leather dress with mesh stockings. She started to dance on the bar while the guys were giving tips and phone numbers to her. King just stared as if bored, and kept on drinking. While raising his beer to his lips, the dancer started to dance in front of him. Still taking no interest in the woman, King decided to start home, but someone grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. It was her. Now practically sitting on him she spoke softly.

"Interested?" she asked as she spun his hair around her fingers. "I know I am…"

King just stared at her and took another sip of his beer and said:

"I'm not in the mood." He said as he pushed her off his lap, literally. He went to the other side of the club and to another tap.

"Frank, I'm done for the night." The woman told the bartender.

"Ok, Thanks for your services." He said as he went back to making drinks.

As the woman went to her dressing room, she wondered who that man was.

"Who does he think he is? Not interested in ME? I'll have a talk with him later." She thought to her self as she dressed. "I'll show him why he needs to be interested."

King was done for the night around 2:30 AM and went outside. As he stepped out onto the sidewalk, a man pushed King into an ally near the club. King tried to break free of the man's grip, but failed because of lack of coordination. The man punched King in the stomach and kicked him in the mouth. Fists flew from King, but they didn't hit their target at all. A roundhouse kick to the head sent King flying toward the dumpsters. Just then a woman's voice was heard and some struggling woke King up.

"Is it just me, or is she spinning on her head?" King thought to him self as he saw a blurry figure in the dim street light. He could see a man, dressed in all black, fall to the ground and a woman punching his face. She quickly stopped and turned her head toward King, who looked like crap without his mask.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly as he came to his aid. She was pressing her hands into his bruised chest, asking him again if he was ok.

"Ya just bruised. That's all." Really he was enjoying her touch.

"Oh thank goodness…" She said as she knelt down and punched him in the bruised pectoral. "How can ANYbody not find me attractive?" she asked him as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He was gasping for air but managed to say a couple of words.

"I'm… depressed…stop…chocking…me…please!" she let go of neck and thought for a second.

"I can change depression. All I need is a place to stay for a while." King looked shocked and thought for a minute.

When King opened the door to his apartment for the woman, she rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"Here, we go again." In a very annoyed tone.

"I'm Max." King made up a name because most everybody knew the famous "KING". He told her to make herself at home and went into his room. The woman did just that and jumped on the couch and turned on the big screen TV. The screen viewed some porno clip and she quickly changed the channel to some sitcom while thinking:

"What a bachelor."

Outside King's apartment was some guy watching the complex in search for a specific number on a door. He was in search of the man with a Jaguar mask. But all he saw was a man with long, curly hair and a hot looking woman with him. The man gave up his search and left.

The woman was reading the label of some kind of chip bag when she heard the shower start. Now was the time to find out who this guy was. Quietly, she slipped into the bathroom, while King was taking a long shower, and grabbed his old and dirty jeans. She brought them over to the couch and sat down with them. She opened his wallet and looked at the ten driver's licenses that were in there. Same picture of the guy, different names. She looked in the money section and found some loose change and quickly snatched it up. While putting the wallet back in the pocket of the jeans, she felt something else in the pocket and took it out. It was the patch that was used in identification for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. She looked at the name stamped at the bottom and she fell back into the couch with her mouth wide open.

"This is King! The same person that I fought with before he went into the final three. Only this is what he looks like without his mask?" she thought to her self as he looked at the bathroom door. The shower stopped and she quickly put the tag back in the pocket along with the wallet. She was holding the jeans up when…:

"It's not nice to look at other people's stuff without permission." He stared at her.

The woman looked away at the sight of the huge man in nothing but a towel covering below his waist.

"I'm s-s-sorry." She stuttered as King snatched the old jeans from her hands. "Wait!" she said as she grasped his wrist.

"What? Something wrong?" he asked as he looked about the room as if searching for a man with a gun.

"No… just…" the woman wasted no time. She stood in front of King and kissed him passionately. King stood in surprise and kissed her back. Her hands roaming all over his stomach. When his hands were rubbing her back, he dropped the towel and led her to his bed.

"I'm Christie, Christie Montiara." She told him as they slid under the covers of his bed. He shuttered at the name, but he was too drunk to care. Soon he got tired and fell into a quick sleep.


	2. Cub

"What happened?" King asked aloud as he turned to face the window.

"Hi." It was the girl. "How are you feeling today?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Shitty, but better than yesterday." King said as he rolled out of the bed and started to pop his joints while stretching.

"I'm Christie, just in case you forgot what it was last night." She said as King was putting on some cloths, which were the same ones he wore the following day.

"You're not going to change?" Christie asked.

"Nope, it doesn't matter. I don't have much else to wear."

"Gross, disgusting. How do you live like this?"

"Uhh… I don't know…"

"STOP! I'm sick of this stupid lie. I know who you are, King."

King looked shocked and ready for what was about to happen.

"How did you find out? I gave no clues and I threw my mask away. What the hell!" King asked her.

"I read your patch, the one that said that you were in the last 'King of Iron Fist Tournaments'. It has your name at the bottom. When I saw you in bed, I got a good look at what you looked like and I recognized your build. You had that scare right above your left pectoral that I gave you when we fought. Do you remember? You and I were at the airport, you had just given me a right punch to the head and I fell back. I quickly rolled to one side and did a hand stand to block your low kick. I started to spin and you looked confused. I hit you a couple of times and then I did two cartwheels and one of them got my heel of my high-heels stuck in your chest. You quickly smacked my face and you high-jump-kicked me under the chin."

"I'm sorry, if I hurt you." King said sadly.

"It was necessary to go to the next round. No hard feelings. Anyway, that day I thought to myself that I should remember your scare because I wouldn't know what you looked like in public. Plus you were kind of attractive… with that growl of yours and … I bet you work out a lot…" She trailed off.

"The point being…?" King asked.

"I think you are the father of my son. I have my doubt, but…" she was interrupted when King fainted on his bed. "King? Are you ok? King! Wake up!"

King woke to find Christie running her fingers along his bare stomach. She had her eyes closed and had her head rested on his defined shoulder. She looked like she hadn't slept for days and it was almost noon. While enjoying her touch, he was still in shock that she thought that he was the father of her son. Christie was running her hand across his abdomen and she hit a bruise. He winced at the pain but subsided and fell back into a sleep. The next thing he knew was he was being woke up by a small kid with a slight tan. Being about three feet tall, the kid climbed onto the bed and onto King's stomach.

"Get off me!" King growled rather loudly at the small child and pushed him off his stomach. The kid started to cry and start running around. The kid was trying to get out of the room but he accidentally locked the door and he couldn't reach the handle. The kid screamed as King got up and tried to calm him down.

"Get away from me!" The kid screamed at King who was loosing patience.

"Shut up and go sit over on the bed!" King ordered the child. The kid obeyed and started to sulk. King loved children and never intended on hurting one, especially this one. He didn't know what to do with him and he went to the bathroom as he put his shirt back on. What was he going to do? Where was Christie? Where did this kid come from?

"I'm sorry if I scared you." The kid said while he was poking his tooth with his finger.

"Where did you come from?" King asked. The kid had stood up and walked around the bed to where King was.

"I came from mommy, I think." King couldn't help but smile at the kid who still had his finger in his mouth and twisting right and left. "Or you? Did I come from you?"

King was cracking up and had to sit down on the bed. "Who is your mother?" asked King between slight chuckles.

"Mommy. Well that's what I call her." The kid looked into King's eyes and smiled. "Mommy told me that you were my daddy." King had never ever been called "Daddy" before and was trying to stick with reality.

"Where are you from, kid?" King asked like a loving father would.

"Brazil. My mom is Brazilian and my dad is supposed to be Mexican or Spanish or something." The kid looked down at his untied shoelace and bend down to tie it. King stopped him and tied it for him. "Thanks. Mommy always ties my shoes. She ties them really, really, really tight. It helps me when I train with her, because sometimes my shoe comes off when I kick."

"You fight?" King asked surprisingly.

"Yep. Want me to show you?" the kid asked.

"Sure. Go right ahead." King was amazed at the courage of this little boy.

"Watch this!" the kid did a perfect hand stand and stayed in the position for three seconds before spreading his legs and started to spin on his head. He got up and looked at King who was gaping at the event. The kid had a stance that was a dance-like position.

"Wow. That's impressive. Did your mom teach you that?" King asked in curiosity.

"Yup. Mommy said that it was bad to use it other than exercise. I really wanted to learn to fight like my daddy. But he left when I was born." The kid looked down at the ground and up at King.

King felt terrible and stupid. How could he leave a child that HE made? He heard the front door open and heard footsteps on the tile. He unlocked the door and was ready to have a talk with Christie about this child, but it wasn't her. It was a man that was dressed in black with a gun in his hand pointing at King's chest.

The kid was out of site of the man with the gun, but the kid wanted to save King. The man was tall and huge. He had a scare down his face and tattoos crawling up his arms. The kid saw something out of the corner of his eye and went toward it unnoticeably. It was a mask, the mask of a jaguar. The kid put it on and stood by King.

"Roar!" The kid roared at the stranger. The stranger look confused and started to think. This gave King time to high-jump-kick the stranger in the face. The stranger held the gun and open fired. Two shots went into King's chest and one in his leg. The kid got hit in the head by the strangers hand and it knocked him out. King got up slowly and flew fists at the intruder. The man dropped the gun and hit the floor in a pool of blood. King fell to his knees at the face of the kid. He pulled his mask off the kid and thought about what he was going to do. Suddenly, he fell down in tiredness, pain, and emotion. The boy was regaining consciousness and found King lying there on the floor bleeding. What was he going to do? He was only 9 years old.


	3. School Trouble

"I'm home." Christie called as she walked into the door. She saw the pool of blood and a man with a gun on the floor. "King? King? KING?" she ran into the bedroom when she saw a sight that stunned her. The boy was holding a pair of pliers and digging into King's stomach.

"Son! What are you doing!" The boy was drawing a bullet out of the unconscious King.

"I heard dat' you need t' get the shots out before you clean."

King slowly regained conscious and was lying on his bed with bandages all around him.

"You're awake. That's a good sign." Christie sat at the edge of the bed, holding King's hand.

"I never got to ask. What's his name?" King struggled with the words as he tried to sit up.

"His name is Cub."

"Cub? Why Cub?" King had a very confused look on his face.

"You weren't there to name him, so I gathered as much memories of you as I could and came up with the name Cub."

"Where is he now?" King rubbed his forehead in slight pain.

"He's at school. He asked if you would pick him up today and I told him that you would think about it."

"WHAT!" King gave a Jaguar roar and winced in pain. "Does it look like I can do that right now! Plus I barely know him at all!"

"Well, here is your chance. If you don't, he will just walk home." Christie got up and got ready to go to work. "I'll be back around midnight."

"Crap, how'd I get myself into this mess?" King asked him self as he looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. He stumbled into the kitchen to find that there was no more dead body on the floor or any blood on the carpet. He opened a package of roman noodles and started to heat it up.

At school, Cub was in his third grade class, when the bell rang for recess. Cub was a quiet student at school, but had the spirit of a lion. He usually played with a basketball by himself and never accepted any invitations to play with the other kids. He was disliked by the girls at school because he had a slut for a mom, and a runaway drunk for a dad. This never bothered Cub at all, but he still felt sorry for his mom and dad. One kid that was also a shy girl in class asked Cub if he could play with her. She never cared about his state or lifestyle, she accepted him for his kindness. They became good friends and he often got made fun of because of it. The girl's name was Sara. She was a slight nerd, for a third grader, and liked to have any company at all. Cub liked her and wished that they could stay friends forever, but he knew about most grown-ups. Nothing lasts forever.

On one particular day, Cub and Sara were playing "Blocks" on the sidewalk, when some fourth graders started to bully them.

"Come on. Fight me! I dare you!" One bully grabbed Cub by the shirt and slammed him into the pavement. Another kid punched Cub in the middle of the back and kicked him in the stomach.

"I can't let this happen. Sara is my friend and I don't want anything to happen to her." Cub thought in his mind as he was kneeling in front of the lead bully, who was about to punch Cub in the face. Cub tucked his head and raised his feet over his head, kicking one of the boys in the back of the head. He spread his legs and twisted to the right. His left leg swung and hit the other boy to his right. Sara gaped in awe, but ran to the side lines. Cub got up and stared up at the bully and glared. The bully threw a punch to the right, but Cub countered it with his palm and threw his leg around the arm. Cub quickly jumped up and kicked the bully in the chin and twisted his arm as he landed right beside him. The kid spun around and punched Cub in the arm, but Cub shrugged it off and stunned the bully with a Samba which clipped the front of the kids face with the rubber sole of Cub's shoe.

"Why you little…" The bully threw a punch with his left hand, but Cub grabbed it with his own and squeezed it with all his might. Bones could be heard crushing and torturing screams coming from the kid who was, now, submissive to Cub. Sara was in shock. She had never seen such violence before. She was intrigued by the result though. She immediately ran and embraced Cub and kissed him on the cheek. Some kids saw this and laughed, but Cub didn't care. The older boy ran toward the office, but he would never tell what happened. He would never tell about how he got beaten by a kid that was a year younger than him.

After that break, Cub was thought of as a hero. Everybody stayed away from him just in case he was going to turn violent on them. Sara kept close to him for the rest of the day, sitting at the desk right next to him, sharing her pencils with him, thanking him for what he had done.

"Hey, sport. How was school today?" King asked as he opened the door to his beat-up car.

"Dad, can we go home before I talk about today?" Cub put his backpack in the back seat and crawled up to the front seat.

"Sure, but your mother is going to be out. She is going to get another job. This time it will be different. She got a job as an aerobics teacher. She will be teaching Caporia and interpretative dance. Are you glad for her?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess… I just have a lot on my mind right now. I beat up a fourth grader today…"

"YOU WHAT?" King struggled to keep the car to the left side of the road.


	4. Training and the Team

It has been ten years since that time. My new father, the great King, taught me everything he knew about wrestling, while at the same time, still learning more about Caporia from my mother. I am now nineteen years old, and to my girl friend, Sara; I am the sexiest man alive. My father still fights, but mainly in prison fights. Maybe I should tell you the whole story.

My name is Carlos. I was born to the two fighters, Christie and King. Christie, as she still insists I call her that, still calls me Cub. King, on the other hand, still calls me his boy. King was sent to jail for beating up a tourist because he gave the finger when King looked at him. I went to visit him from time to time… but I had to stop. I knew I had to keep my mind free from my living condition, and focus on one thing. The next tournament was about to start, and I have trained for it for ten years. Sara kept on begging me not to enter, but she later realized that in order to make a name for yourself, you have to make sacrifices.

"Yo! Carlos! You coming or what?"

"Yeah! I just need to grab a few things!" I yelled down to the parking lot. I should tell you about Rick. Richard was my best friend in High School. He introduced me to a fight club that met every week. This was some brutal street fighting, but we didn't hurt each other, unless one of us had betrayed the other. Richard had started this club, so that when the next Tournament arrived, we would be ready. He made me in charge of training them, but it took lots of time. We met in an abandoned meat processing plant, and set up punching bags all over the place. Some training sessions were two days straight. I began to call Richard: "Rick", because he hated his name, and since he was known for losing the first fight of the King of Iron Fist Tournament Preliminaries, he didn't want to be known as that "Richard".

Mike and Tery were other fighters that were with us from the beginning. Mike was from the streets of New York, while Tery came from an all girl's school in London. Mike had no family, but he grew a liking to Tery.

"Hey. You look tired. Hope you didn't sit up to late." Tery joked as I set up the bags. Tery took her mark and got ready for her cue.

"GO!" I shouted. Tery jumped high, turned a 180 degree turn and back kicked a bag, where the head would have been. She landed in a squat, but she jumped again, to land on her hands on the top of the bag, while doing a handstand on it. While twisting her legs, she turned her whole body so the bag was spinning fast. Rolling off the bag, she kept her grip on the bag, by clutching the bag with her feet, while placing her hands on the floor. With one quick jerk, she snapped the rope at the top and smashed the bag on the floor.

"Time!" I yelled. "That was good. Nine seconds. Not bad. I especially like that rolling off the opponent. Pretty interesting."

"Thanks!" She said with a pant. "So it's Mike's turn?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Ready? GO!" I started the timer.

Mike got in his stance and walked up to the bag. He had the most powerful attacks I have ever seen. He was only 5'8", but he was as strong as an ox. He ran and rammed into the bag. The rope burst, and Mike, with his agility, attacked another bag near the first and threw punches at great speed. He jumped high and turned to the left, while landing a powerful blow to the bag with his right foot. The rope finally snapped and he just sat there, then he jumped back onto the bag and crushed it lengthwise. He called it the steamroller.

"Time!" I looked down at the timer and it read 10:27.

"Damn! I thought the time was faster. Guess I have to do it again later."

"You probably could have finished faster if you didn't attack that first bag." Tery informed.

I turned around to see Rick coming through the door. "Hey I got info on the tournament. It's a good thing we have four of us. The battles are going to be four man tag team. And the prize is $50,000."

"Wow! Let's get cracking!" Tery made a fist and punched her hand.

Hey Sorry for the wait you guys, I would have wrote more but I'm studying music right now, so I hope you enjoy this entry and please review. I want to know how I'm doing.

I am and forever will be… mcc1089.


End file.
